


小晃牙的小晃牙之旅～

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, 無CP - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: 事情是這樣的，聽說在生日當天有零點零零零零零……零一（幾乎是不可能發生）的概率，壽星會變成一孩子，隨著時間慢慢長大，等到生日結束剛好變回原本的年齡。因為這概率低得讓人想哭，所以我本來想提醒你們別理我的，但剛好，就出現了這麼一個例子……
Kudos: 3





	小晃牙的小晃牙之旅～

—2019/07/18 0:00 （鼓出來的臉頰）

「噓，他應該睡了吧？」有人壓低聲音半扒著門框往房裡看。

「因為今天訓練比較累，所以他一回房就躺床上了。」另一個比較憨厚的聲音同樣壓低，不過是扒在床邊。

「小狗神經也太大條喏～」另一個垂垂老者（？）的正往裡移動。

他們三人一起移動到房間內右邊的床旁，看著上面一坨亂糟糟的棉被和棉被上不明的鼓起，一人伸出手對著鼓起戳了戳。

「天啊，陷下去了？小狗這是有多瘦？」羽風薰瞪大眼睛，右手食指還在空中舉著。

「要叫醒大神了嗎？」阿多尼斯看著兩個前輩，認真的表情就像在問「要殺人滅口嗎？」

「等等。」朔間零皺起雙眉，表情凝重地對著大神晃牙露出棉被的肉色部分戳了兩下。

「怎？」

『ㄆㄤˋˋˋ！』眠床陷下去一個手掌，打在彈簧床上的聲音竟如此之大，把其他兩人嚇了一跳。

「唔、嗚嗚嗚……」嬰兒粉嫩嫩的抽噎聲傳來。

他們竟然集體幻聽到這種地步！

視線往床上看去，一隻可愛的小嬰兒正大張著金黃色的眼睛，表情扭曲地抽泣，流下來的小淚滴閃亮亮、晶瑩瑩的。

而那肉肉的小臉頰……鼓起來時超可愛的。

—2019/07/18 1:00 （毫無羞恥感的裸露）

三個大男人齊齊看呆了，時間不知不覺過了一小時。

「我……」第一個開口的羽風薰覺得口乾舌燥，才說了一個字就沒了聲。

「他……」阿多尼斯表示同樣震驚。

朔間零盯了這孩子有一個小時，他保持了一小時的凝重神情，看著這孩子從要哭不哭到昏昏入睡，現在已經兩眼一閉不管不顧了。

朔間零小心翼翼地伸出兩根手指頭捏住孩子肉乎乎的小爪子，抬起來再晃了晃，另外兩人順著他的動作目不轉睛地瞪著。

孩子似乎沒反應。

「原來……」朔間零才剛開了頭，另兩人立刻看了過去，等著聽大魔王的偉大觀察，沒想到他只是感嘆了一句：「小狗的小時候不是小狗啊……」

語氣還有點可惜。

羽風薰為傻等一小時只等來這句感嘆的自己默默心疼了一把，還順帶心疼一下UD三人的智商，「這種時候正經點謝謝。」

「抱歉抱歉，吾輩太震驚了。不過從薰君嘴裡聽到正經真的很不習慣喏～」

阿多尼斯沒在意老人組的對話內容，他只是想了解一下現在的狀況，所以乾脆地把棉被整個扯開。

「嗯～！」

這有點不滿的撒嬌鼻音是怎麼回事？！兩老人雙雙看向床上。

孩子赤身裸體地扭來扭去，估計是棉被被抽掉了覺得冷，那兩隻可愛的小手手正抓來抓去，但抓個不停也沒抓到目標的孩子臉上越顯委屈。

「唔嗚嗚嗯～～！」嘴一扁、孩子哭了起來。

時時刻刻都想著保護弱小生物的阿多尼斯心一軟，將孩子用棉被裹好，笨手笨腳地抱起孩子輕輕搖、慢慢哄。（愉快的比試.jpg）

「誒，晃牙君的小金金沒有毛耶。」羽風薰盯著阿多尼斯懷裡的孩子某部位一直看。

「薰君，該正經正經。」朔間零忍住沒看過去，但想想還是樂了，「小狗身上怎麼沒有狗爪子的胎記啊？」

「朔間，拜託從動物方面離開，小狗狗雖然是狗，但是他物種是人啊。」

「前輩，有小孩子的衣服嗎？」唯一正經的阿多尼斯認真問。

—2019/07/18 5:30 （抬起一隻腳提鞋跟）

旭日東昇，陽光悄悄溜進宿舍。

昨日不小心睡著的三個大人歪倒在地上，很沒形象地袒胳膊露腿。

阿多尼斯最早起來，他先是迷糊了一下，然後迅速想起昨晚上的狀況而看向床上。

就這一眼，再次刷新了他的三觀，為他打開新世界的大門。他伸腳踢了踢兩個前輩，連最基本的禮節也忘了顧。

「幹嘛？早上啦……」羽風薰抓著睡亂的頭髮坐起身，剛被叫醒的不滿一看床上的景象立刻改為了震驚，「這是、吾家有而初長成啊——」

只見躺在床上的孩子雖然和昨晚是同一個，但這幾個小時而已這孩子就成了四、五歲的模樣，成長速度超過一般凡人，羽風薰都想問他是不是吃了菠菜。

而朔間零根本醒不過來。

醒著的兩人瞬間成了保母，先把那隻大的搬進棺材封好箱，才又回來端詳那隻小的。

昨天了不起才兩頭身的小子今天突然多長一頭身，真是讓他們大開眼界啊。

「叫醒好了，反正也早上了。」羽風薰下令，順帶想起今天不是週末的可悲事實。

孩子被擺正姿勢坐在床頭，可愛的小爪子揉了揉眼睛一副沒睡飽的樣子，還打了個大大的哈欠。

「小晃牙啊～醒了沒？」羽風薰莫名愉快。他伸出罪惡的右手，捏了捏孩子粉嫩嫩的小臉頰。

「大神，你記得我們是誰嗎？」趁著孩子反抗轉過頭的時候，阿多尼斯問了一句。

孩子先是看了看阿多尼斯的臉，又低頭看了看阿多尼斯堪比健美先生的體格，稚嫩的臉上頓時露出有些害怕的表情。

阿多尼斯心碎了一地。

「哈哈多多尼斯長得太嚇人了～那換我換我～～」羽風薰把孩子的臉強行扳過來面對他，和顏悅色地問：「小晃牙知道我是誰嗎？」

孩子看了看笑容滿面的羽風薰，露出有些嫌棄的表情一掌推了過去，正好巴在羽風薰臉上讓他退了幾公分。

羽風薰好像聽到理智線繃緊的聲音。

「尼悶是隨？」孩子張開嘴，脆生生的童音糊得他們一臉，發音有些不清卻帶著幼童的可愛，「尼好及怪，走咖！」

溝通了半小時，小晃牙才相信了兩人不是來抓他去賣的壞人，甚至對阿多尼斯有了親近感。

「羽風前輩，是不是要帶他去買衣服、鞋子？」阿多尼斯抱起孩子，看著孩子粉嫩的小身體。

「現在才六點你是去哪買？」羽風薰不高興地看著衝他扮鬼臉的小孩，煩躁地續道：「先找個薄毯蓋起來，去我家看看我以前小時候的衣服好了。」

孩子身上掛著有點民族風的小毯毯，一馬當先地衝到玄關，接著才抬頭問：「窩的鞋鞋？」

他隨便把腳伸進一雙皮鞋裡，發現和自己的腳嚴重地不合。

孩子費力地抬起右腳，保持著金雞獨立的狀態看向後方，「鞋鞋？」

—2019/07/18 6:30 （舔冰棍）

他們在羽風家順利找到羽風薰小時候的衣物。

雖然驚動了羽風姊姊讓她誤會了什麼，但總算是有驚無險。

回到宿舍後都過六點半了，兩人都被折騰地有些累。

「朔間這個沒用的傢伙，」羽風薰躺倒在沙發上罵，充分體會了一把母親的偉大，「我等一下要把他搖起來。」

「羽風前輩請不要這樣，早上的朔間前輩需要保護。」阿多尼斯邊弄早餐邊說。

這時的小晃牙迅速蛻變成七、八歲的小晃牙，他爬到沙發上羽風薰的旁邊，整個人站了起來用手戳了戳羽風薰的臉。

「戳毛？幸好我家衣服都留著，不然照你這長大速度我沒兩小時就要給你買一套。」羽風薰閉上眼發了一句牢騷。

他回想起姊姊看到自己在房間翻衣服，旁邊還有一隻小鬼時的驚訝表情，他覺得要是沒解釋的話下一秒姊姊是真的會哭出來。

『小薰！這孩子的媽媽是……？』

管他媽是誰，反正他爹一定不是我。羽風薰整個無所謂地遮住臉。

「吃完去刷牙、洗臉。」他叮囑了一句，接著看向一邊監督的阿多尼斯，「今天工作都推了吧，反正本來就要慶祝晃牙生日。」

「嗯，我等一下打電話給經紀人。」阿多尼斯拍拍孩子的頭。

「今天是我生日？」孩子睜著大大的雙眼，天真地問。

「嗯。」阿多尼斯一如既往嗯了一聲。他想了想，又走進廚房。

「給。」一根冰棍遞到了孩子手上。

「謝謝！！」孩子的眼睛瞬間亮起，接著性急地打開小嘴想把整根冰棍吞進去。

「哎呦這孩子，真的傻啊～」羽風薰樂得看被冰得牙疼的小晃牙，出聲調侃了一句。

孩子有點不服氣，他這次改伸出紅彤彤的小舌頭，一下一下地仔細舔著冰棍，整個小臉寫滿認真。

偶有幾滴滴落的糖水都被阿多尼斯清理乾淨了。

舔完冰棍的孩子意猶未盡，抬頭看阿多尼斯，「還有嗎？」

—2019/07/18 8:00 （膝蓋上的創可貼）

歷經人生一大劇變的羽風薰累得躺床上補眠去了，只剩阿多尼斯一人和小晃牙面對面。

雖然這幾個小時和孩子混熟了一點，但沒了在旁邊講幹話的前輩後，阿多尼斯完全不知道該說什麼。

像平時和大神說話那樣就好了，沒事的，他是大神啊。就算這麼想，但一面對孩子純真的面容，阿多尼斯便無法把他和大神晃牙聯想到一起。

何況……

「大神，廣告上的好自在……是什麼？」他努力向孩子提問，就像平常和大神的問答一樣。

「唔，不知道……抹布嗎？」廣告上的那塊好自在吸水效果一流，孩子天真地歪頭。

不行，他的問題和孩子竟然是一個級別的。阿多尼斯思考了一下自己人生的意義。

「蟑螂！」儘管不知道什麼是好自在，但會動的咖啡色蟲子連小孩也知道叫什麼。

小晃牙雙腿一蹬，撲了過去。

蟑螂使出瞬移！

晃牙同學並不死心，一擊未果，又再出招！這次他多加一個拍擊的動作！

「大神，空間小、小心點——」

「唔！」阿多尼斯話還沒說完，孩子就一聲悶哼，好不容易近在眼前的邪惡小生物也被逃掉了。

孩子撲倒在地上，抬起臉時鼻子似乎也撞了一下，有點紅紅的不過沒什麼大礙。

小晃牙盯著膝蓋上光榮的勳章，要哭不哭的小臉就快憋不住了。

「沒事沒事，給你呼呼。」阿多尼斯冷靜地拿出創可貼，在傷處上了些碘酒後小心地貼了上去，「男子漢不哭。」

「嗯！晃牙是男子漢，不哭！」小晃牙更用力盯著膝蓋，防止眼淚無預警掉出來。

創可貼上的卡通圖案是灰太狼啊。

—2019/07/18 19:30 （扯住衣角）

朔間零是夕陽西下的時候醒來的。

他感覺自己好像忘了什麼重要的東西，但又想不太起來，在推開棺材蓋後，他才確信自己到底忘了什麼。

看起來是六年級的小晃牙趴在他棺材邊，另外兩個位孩子把屎把尿的家長已經陣亡了。

「你醒了醒了？」孩子似乎還很亢奮，眼睛亮亮地湊過來。

能把兩個大人弄昏的體力真不是蓋的，朔間零正思考自己撐不撐得住，孩子就扯住他衣角，拉了兩下，「我餓了。」

朔間零確定自己閉眼前看到的孩子還沒這麼大隻的，但今天一睜開眼就變了樣。

小晃牙似乎正在長身體，不管吃多少都不滿足，完全是一碗在一碗的狂暴狀態。

「不行了。」朔間零自認很義氣地帶孩子出來吃拉麵，自己才吃了不到三分之一，孩子就喊說再來一碗，他完全是看著孩子吃了。

重點是他不知道孩子這麼能吃，錢沒帶夠。

小晃牙舔了舔嘴巴，抬起頭望著朔間零的小眼神好似有千萬個委屈。

朔間零勉強轉開頭，為自己加強證詞，「不行了沒錢……」

走回宿舍時，雖然小晃牙還是扯著朔間零的衣角以防走散，但那垂頭喪氣的小模樣真是委屈到了極點。

誒？怎麼有點可愛？

—2019/07/18 22:00 （倔強的仰視）

回到宿舍看電視看到十點，那兩人都還沒有醒來的跡象，朔間零不得不正式思考一個問題。

「你該洗澡睡覺了。」他沒和孩子相處過，所以開口下意識用的是命令句。

現在這個可能是初中生的晃牙，完全處於叛逆屁孩的階段，他瞥了眼朔間零，當這廝說的話為耳邊風。

朔間零皺了皺眉。人家都說孩子要用愛澆灌、用溝通代替處罰，但是現在這副跩得二五八萬的模樣跟剛剛可愛的小學六年級生完全判若兩人。

不行啊，小狗就該有小狗的樣子，快把剛剛的小委屈還來！

朔間零決定當一個斯巴達家長，他長腿一邁，擋住孩子的視線，一把關了電視。

還很挑釁地用身高鄙視孩子。

「小狗，去洗澡。」

你跩我就比你更跩。朔間零雙手環胸，頭抬起成四十五度鄙視角。

「唔啊啊啊！！滾開！！！」初中叛逆屁孩小晃晃吼了一聲撲過去，推了推朔間零發現推不動！

「還不去？」欠揍地提高音調。

「唔唔唔唔！！」小晃晃倔強地使出瞪視攻擊！

朔間零笑了一下，表示免疫。

「啊啊啊啊我要看啦！」這次他是整顆頭埋在朔間零的肚子上扭來扭去。

朔間零樂得笑出聲。

—2019/07/18 23:30 （生日快樂）

高中生模樣的晃牙躺在床上時，其他三人都圍了上去。

他到現在才累了的樣子，打哈欠揉眼睛卻死撐著不閉眼。

「好啦乖喔，要不要給小狗狗唱安眠曲？」羽風薰醒來後神清氣爽，又開始嘴欠。

「滾……」晃牙累得流眼油，但卻捨不得閉上眼。

「小狗今天真是煩人喏，初中生小屁孩……」朔間零對自己錯過晃牙可愛好揉的階段非常憤慨，這坐實了他對初中生叛逆屁孩的印象。

「大神晚安。」阿多尼斯永遠最認真。

「嗯……」他終於肯躺好蓋上棉被，沒幾分鐘，呼吸就變得平穩。

「啊對了。」羽風薰看了看另外三人，也在他們眼中看到一樣的內容。

「生日快樂，晃牙。」

熄燈，睡覺，才是好孩子喔。

《完結》

**Author's Note:**

> *19年的晃牙生賀！  
> *兒童十五題隨機挑


End file.
